


blood in the water

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord Viole(n)t: Naruto Femslash, F/F, F/M, Femslash Roulette, cw: homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: Seven years after the death of Hinata’s best friend, she is invited by her mother over for a cup of tea.A cup of tea that inadvertently lead to the death of both.
Relationships: Hyuga Hinata & Ootsusuki Kaguya, Hyuga Hinata & Original Female Character, Hyuga Hinata/Ootsusuki Kaguya, Hyuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chararii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/gifts).



**Chapter I: Prologue**

_ “Welcome.” _

The car’s tires screeched on the gravel as Hinata slowed down, before getting out of the car. 

A cat greeted her by nuzzling its head against her leg. She scratched its head and walked over to the door of the house of the person who invited her.

Izanami was a good friend of hers. She was her late friend’s mother. Hinata knew her ever since she was a child no older than seven.

The door opened, Izanami peeking from behind it. “Ah, you’re here already. Was the traffic favourable?” she asked Hinata.

Hinata hummed in something of an answer. The road was devoid of any life; other than the few animals that wandered in from the forest. Hinata didn’t understand why Izanami lived so far from civilization.

She was led into the house by Izanami after she changed from her sneakers to some slippers that Izanami offered her. The cat followed them into the house.

“Is it yours?” Hinata asked, then clarified. “The cat I mean.”

“Yes, it is. He wandered in from the forest one day and I started feeding him. Now, I guess I have a cat.” She laughed.

Hinata laughed in turn.

~~~

She was sat down before a coffee table and asked if she would like anything, anything other than the tea that Izanami was preparing for the both of them. She didn’t want anything, and she did say so, but Izanami put a plate of chocolate cookies before her anyways.

Hinata didn’t like chocolate cookies — or well, didn’t like them no more; she used to love them when she was a child — but she nibbled at one anyways.

In the background, Izanami hummed along to the jazz playing on the radio while she brewed the tea. She never got her tea from a supermarket; she either collected the tea leaves herself, or she bought them from a small family shop in the suburbs of the city. She said that supermarket tea tasted weird and had a lot of chemicals added to it.

Soon enough, Hinata was sipping at the tea Izanami gave her. It was really good.

It’s not the tea that she  _ truly _ came for however. 

She cleared her throat and said, “Me and Naruto will soon be organising our wedding. I’ll need to put someone in trust of preparing the feast; Sakura is the one helping me with preparing the wedding, but she is not much of a cook nor she has a refined taste. Would you like to help me with that then, Izanami-san?”

The house creaked.

“Oh, sure.” Izanami’s eyes lit up. She always prayed for the best for Naruto and Hinata. She was happy they were going to wed soon. Naruto proposed to Hinata quite a long time ago, but because of circumstances in their life, the wedding was postponed several times. 

“Thanks.”

Silence. Neither knew if it was a good or a bad one and it seemed that neither were to break it anytime soon.

~~~

Hinata sighed. It was pouring; the road down to the city would be too dangerous to go down in this weather. It was a road made of gravel, and the small rocks making up the gravel were brushed down, slick. Time makes molehills even out of mountains. She took out her phone and sent a text to Naruto.

_ [19:20] _

**_Me_ **

_ It’s raining; I can’t go down the road what with this weather. I’ll spend the night at Izanami’s.  _

_ Love ❤️ _

She didn’t have to wait for a reply long. She never did with Naruto.

_ [19:22] _

**_Naruto-kun ❤️_ **

_ ah, it’s okay! take care! see you soon <3 _

She smiled. Naruto was always so caring.

~~~

She and Izanami spend the evening by telling stories, recalling memories. Inevitably, they hit the topic of Izanami’s late daughter - Hinata’s late best friend.

“It’s sad that Kaguya can’t be there to see my wedding,” Hinata said before taking a sip of her tea in contemplation. It was cold already. “I’m sure she would love to see it.”

Izanami nodded. “I think so too. It’s sad that she died so young.”

The way Izanami said the sentence felt… off. Like, she didn’t actually mean it.

_ Each of us has our own coping mechanisms, _ Hinata thought.  _ Maybe this is just Izanami’s. _

She didn’t give it a second thought.

She should’ve.

Izanami suddenly shot up from her chair at the lightning bolt which struck not far from the closest window to the two women. The chair creaked at the sudden motion.

“I’ll turn off the TV,” Izanami said. The TV has been on in the background this whole time. Currently, it was on the news channel which was talking about the (not) acception out-of-the-closet queers got from their families. Hinata thought it an interesting topic.

“And the radio too,” she added.

Hinata nodded. “I think I’ll go to sleep now,” she said, putting down her cup of now cold tea.

“Good night,” Izanami said as Hinata walked to the guest room to get her clothes and then shower, and go to sleep.

“Good night to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going for a Vibe when writing this. Sudden and abruptly ended sentences and such. Did I manage?
> 
> Anyways, this is the original idea for my prompt fill in the Femslash Roulette. NaNoWriMo me needed to get to her daily goal, so I tried my hand writing this (again).
> 
> ~
> 
> Chara, have this as an apology for me not updating the other idea that I have published for this in like,, a month?


	2. Nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: A (graphic) description of a murder scene.

**Chapter II: Nightmares…**

_“I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often that I should be used to them by now. I am not.”_

___________________

_“Good night to you too.”_

___________________

Hinata didn’t sleep well. Her dreams (well, “dreams”) were plagued with a girl clad in the ghastly colour of death*, of the pitter-pattern of blood-red rain, of the screech of tires on gravel, of blood, blood, _so much blood—_

And she was awake ( _the metallic taste and smell of blood following her even out of the dream)_ , heaving, breath coming in heaves that made her lungs burn with life.

And she was being suffocated, mouth full of pillow, lungs on fire, fire, _fire_ with the urge to just _breathe_ but the inability to do so; she screamed, _screamed_ with the last of her breath, and, and, and—

—and it was gone. The pillow still laid on her face, now newly adorned with the red of her blood - she bit her lip it seems. 

She took it off, hands shaking, shaking, all of her _shaking._

She suppressed the urge to scream, to cry, to run, and instead turned her head up to see anything other than the bloody-red of the pillow and she saw. She saw, she saw, _she saw._

She saw a murder scene. 

Blood strewn across the walls of the room she was staying at, blood leaking — no, _pouring_ — from the giant cut in a woman’s — no, _Izanami’s_ — stomach. Her guts were out, some on the floor but others - tied around her in a complicated (a better word would be chaotic, wild, wild, _wild - careless_ ) way; it was a mess. 

And to top it off; Izanami was hanging from the hook for coats on the door. Hanging by her own intestines. 

Hinata couldn’t suppress her gut (a small part of her brain — the “already going hysteric” one — cackled madly at that) reaction at this. 

She cried; she threw up - be it from the smell of someone’s fucking _disembowelled corpse_ being right before her, or from panic; who knows - probably both; she screamed her heart out, and lastly—

She. _ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Traditionally, white has been the colour associated with death in Japan, but because of western influence it is black in these days. I’m still going with white though; the Hyūga are traditionalistic after all.
> 
> —
> 
> This was quite a short chapter lol.


	3. ...becoming true

**Chapter III: ...becoming true.**

_ “I wanted to be wanted.” _

_ _________________ _

She.  _ ran. _

_ _________________ _

She didn’t even bother to change from her sleep clothes. She ran, ran,  _ ran _ out of the room, out of the house, into the forest. 

When she realised how much of a bad decision she had done ( _ someone tried to suffocate her with a pillow and they are probably still close to the house, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck), it was too late.

The breeze carried the metallic smell of blood (she threw up in her mouth a little; the memories of not even a few minutes ago were coming back, back,  _ back _ ) and a staleness that she had never encountered before, but knew what it meant anyways. 

Death.

She didn’t think nor look back. She just ran.

She ran down the road, her bare feet aching, hurting oh- _ so _ much at the sensation of the sharp, sharp,  _ sharp _ gravel of the road. 

She heard a cat’s screech, then—

—then, she heard the faint ruffle of fabric, of a person moving in a dress, behind her. She turned around and saw an all too similar figure.

“Kaguya?” was what she asked the albino girl. ( _ It was the girl from her nightmare, Kaguya  _ was _ the girl from her nightmare, _ Hinata thought, panicking, panicking,  _ panicking _ .)

She didn’t get an answer.

She didn’t need one anyways.

All she got was fingers clawing at her throat, trying to choke her, trying to  _ kill _ her. Hinata flailed, kicked,  _ kicked _ , but Kaguya didn’t let her go.

“ _ Why?” _ she asked, quite perplexed at her former best friend trying to fucking  _ kill her. _

“Because—“ Kaguya was interrupted by one of Hinata’s kicks knocking the wind out of her.

Hinata fell to the ground, and  _ ran _ . (All she did was running, it seems.) 

It was useless anyways. One of Kaguya’s hands shot up to grab her (it shouldn’t be able to go that far, it  _ shouldn’t, shouldn’t,  _ shouldn’t! Hinata vaguely thought, panicking) and—

—and then, she heard what Kaguya was just saying.

_ “I’m doing this for your good Hinata-chan.”  _ A smile.

_ “It’s just that—“ _

_ “Just that— I wanted to be wanted.” _

(Kaguya’s lips didn’t move. Hinata was too shocked to register it.)

Soft, sweet words said in a girl’s voice. They mismatched the sensation that Hinata was feeling all over her body at the last line.

_ “I’m sure it’s the same with you,” _ she said, all honeyed smiles.

_ Horror and shock and  _ shock—

—pure and unadulterated horror followed by shock, shock,  _ shock _ and then:

“No.” Hinata felt like she could  _ see  _ how her words  _ stabbed _ into Kaguya, into her heart, where it hurt the most. “No, it’s not the same with me.”

The wave of fury, of anger, of  _ betrayal _ that hit Kaguya was almost too strong to leave her standing still. She stood still anyways, too shocked(?was that even the emotion she was feeling? she didn’t know herself) to move even a muscle of her body.

Her world just tilted on its axis. 

Her body may have not done so with it; her mind however  _ did _ .


	4. On the edge—

**Chapter IV: On the edge—**

_ “You desire now a way to die without losing your body.” _

_ _________________ _

Her world tilted on its axis. 

Her body may have not done so with it; her mind however  _ did _ .

_ _________________ _

It was not like Kaguya’s mind wasn’t “off the axis” already.  **_Getting murdered by your own mother kinda does that to you, you know._ **

It’s just that, she thought that Hinata loved her, loved her just as much as she did her.

Kaguya saw the way Hinata acted around Naruto. 

Hinata  _ herself _ knew that she wasn’t fully capable of loving him (she didn’t know where the rest of her heart was wondering.  A lie. A filthy, filthy,  _ filthy  _ lie. ), but she still did fully believe that she loved him, that much Kaguya knew.

She however, as an outsider, saw better.  _ Knew _ better.

So, the pure  _ betrayal _ at Hinata’s words (that Kaguya knew were true, came from Hinata’s heart) that she felt, clawed. her. open.  _ (just like she did her mother and her mother did her - quite the repeating pattern it her life and afterlife.) _

Her mind — or well, the shattered pieces of it that still were sane enough to work — was anywhere but on the axis of fraying sanity now.

It was standing on the edge of insanity.

And now, didn’t she always want to perform a bungee-jump?  _ (Sans the failsafe, of course.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!


End file.
